1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording apparatus and method of recording information in a detachable(removable) recording medium such as a memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor memory card is used as a recording medium for a digital camera. Many digital camera users transfer an image file obtained by image sensing from a memory card to a storage device such as the hard disk drive (HDD) of a personal computer (PC). However, this file transfer operation is cumbersome because it is attended with operations of connecting a cable and designating the storage destination directory every time. A memory card (to be referred to as a communication memory card hereinafter) having a wireless communication function is known to solve this problem. The communication memory cards include a memory card that automatically transfers, by wireless communication, image file that is obtained, to an external storage device designated in advance.
Some communication memory cards start transmitting radio waves concurrently with attachment to a host device. However, where wireless transmission is limited, for example, in a hospital, airplane, or region in which use of wireless devices is not authorized, it is necessary to prohibit wireless transmission before powering on the device. To cope with this, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-311956 (to be referred to as patent reference 1 hereinafter) has proposed an invention to power on a portable communication terminal while simultaneously pressing a plurality of operation switches so as to limit wireless transmission from the terminal.
However, the method of patent reference 1 requires the user to cumbersomely press the plurality of operation switches for each power-on. To prevent this, menu setting may prohibit wireless transmission from the memory card. In this case, to prohibit wireless transmission in advance, an operation menu to disable wireless transmission needs to be operable even without card attachment. On the other hand, if the menu concerning the communication memory card is always displayed, the operability may be poor for a user who uses no communication memory card. Contrivance is necessary for performing operations concerning the communication memory card while maintaining the menu operability in case of disuse of the communication memory card. However, any arrangement to solve the problems has not been proposed yet.